Forbidden Colours
by Jade Cooper
Summary: Eine Nacht im Hotaru. Die anderen schlafen bereits und Kambei hat Gelegenheit, seinen Gedanken nachzugehen. Yaoi! KambeixKyuuzou, R&R plz! :


**Author:** Jade Cooper  
**Titel:** Forbidden Colours  
**Fandom:** Samurai 7 / Anime  
**Pairing:** Kambei Shimada / Kyuuzou  
**Rating:** Vorerst mal T, obwohl nichts gravierendes passiert  
**Part:** 1?  
**Warnung:** Yaoi, wer nicht weiß, was Yaoi ist, kann googeln gehn, diejenigen, die Yaoi verabscheuen, können aber auch gehen ;)  
Schreit hinterher ja nicht, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt hätte:P  
**Notes:** Es ist eine der ersten Ffs zu Samurai 7, die es gibt. Als ich sie geschrieben habe, gab es nichtmal eine Kategorie für S7 hier!

**Forbidden Colours  
Kapitel 1**

Sternenklarer Himmel leuchtete über dem Vergnügungsviertel und hüllte das Hotaru in ein geheimnisvolles Licht. Kambei saß auf der Veranda und ließ sich den klaren Sake schmecken, der ihm bereits beim Einatmen in die Glieder gekrochen war.

Er ließ die letzten Stunden vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren, wie Katsushirou sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt hatte und Kirara ihm hinterhergelaufen war. Kyuuzou war inzwischen auch wieder auf die Gruppe gestoßen. Er hatte unterwegs seinem alten Herrn das Leben gerettet, der es ihm wiederum damit dankte, sich an seine Fersen zu heften und wie ein unfähiges Kind zu benehmen. Kambei nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Ayamaro ein paar wichtige Informationen zu entlocken, immerhin entpuppte er sich als gesprächiger als sein ehemaliger Leibwächter jemals sein würde.

Sie hatten Yukina um drei einfache Zimmer gebeten. Ein großes für die Mädchen, eins für Ayamaro und Kyuuzou, wobei es außer Frage stand, ob Kyuuzou das Angebot jemals annehmen würde, saß er doch stets immer etwas abseits jeglicher Gesellschaft. Kambei konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Kyuuzou die Nacht vor der Tür auf dem Gang sitzen würde.  
Das dritte Zimmer war für Kikuchyo und Kambei selbst vorbestimmt. Kikuchyo war spurlos verschwunden und Kambei war froh darüber, hatte er doch recht wenig Nerven dafür, den eigensinnigen Robosamurai nach seiner erzwungenen Züchtigung zu ertragen.

So saß er in der offenen Tür, starrte auf den Halbmond, welcher verstohlen in den Hof schien und genoss den süßlichen warmen Sake, den ihm Yukina dargeboten hatte bevor sie sich für die Nacht zurückgezogen hatte.  
Er vermisste die lebhaften Unterhaltungen mit Shichirouji. Das unverhoffte Wiedersehen mit seinem alten Kampfgefährten hatte ihm unerwarteterweise wieder neues Leben eingeflößt. Sie teilten einander viele Erinnerungen und verstanden sich wortlos. Ihm konnte er alles anvertrauen, auch seine Selbstzweifel, von denen die anderen nichts wissen durften. Auf ihn konnte er sich stützen, wenn er nicht weiter wusste.

Spielerisch verfing sich der Wind in seinem lockigen Haar als er erneut das Sakeschälchen an seinen Mund führte. Die frische Brise verirrte sich unter sein Gewand, dass es ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte als die kühle Luft seine Haut berührte. Seine Glieder waren wie benommen. Lächelnd musste er feststellen, dass der Sake seine Wirkung tat. Aber in diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal. Er war überrascht mit welcher Leichtigkeit sich die Verantwortung von seinen Schultern streifen ließ nachdem er zwei, drei Schälchen Sake getrunken hatte.

Im Zimmer nebenan war es bereits seit längerer Zeit still. Die Mädchen schliefen bestimmt schon längst.  
Im Zimmer von Ayamaro war das Licht erst vor einigen Minuten erloschen.  
Kambei fragte sich, ob Kyuuzou wohl bei seinem alten Herrn Wache halten würde. War ihm eine derartige Loyalität nach allem noch zuzutrauen?  
Er hätte Ayamaro auch Ukyous Schergen überlassen können und hat es dennoch nicht getan. Stattdessen hatte er dem verweichlichten Minister das Leben gerettet und ihn hierher geführt.  
Seine Beweggründe dazu hatte er nicht genannt.

Leise seidene Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte auf und sah eins von Yukinas Mädchen vom anderen Ende des Gangs auf ihn zukommen. Sie trug ein Tablett bei sich mit einer weiteren Flasche Sake. Mit gesenktem Blick kniete sie vor ihm nieder und stellte das Tablett neben dem anderen ab.

"Meine Herrin, Yukina, schickt mich. Ich bringe Euch frischen Sake und ein paar hausgemachte Süßigkeiten. Benötigt Ihr vielleicht noch etwas, mein Herr?" fragte sie mit zart lieblich flüsternder Stimme.

Er wusste genau, was sie ihm damit anbot.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte verführerisch ihre weichen Lippen. Ihre Augen leuchteten wie große Knöpfe aus reinstem schwarzen Onyx. Das Haar, künstlerisch zu einem traditionellen Knoten arrangiert, schimmerte leicht bläulich im Mondschein. Unter ihrem seidenen mintfarbenen Kimono zeichneten sich mit jedem zaghaften Atemzug zwei kleine runde Brüste ab, bei deren Anblick Kambei in Versuchung geriet. In seinen Gedanken malte er sich aus, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, beide Brüste in seine Hände zu nehmen und sie mit seinen kräftigen Fingern zu massieren, ihre Lippen zu liebkosen und zwischen ihren schneeweißen Schenkeln liegend ihr Angebot bis zum letzten Augenblick in vollen Zügen auszukosten.

Doch dann fiel ihm ihr jugendliches Gesicht auf. Ihre Augen wirkten plötzlich kindlich. Sie konnte nicht älter als Kirara sein.  
Und auf einmal fühlte er sich nicht gut genug...  
...nicht gut genug betrunken, um auf ihr Angebot einzugehen.  
Doch wie sollte er sich jetzt aus dieser Situation herauswinden?

Er spürte wie neugierige Blicke ihn durchbohrten, aber es waren nicht ihre Blicke. Sie hatte immer noch den Kopf gesenkt und stierte die Bodendielen an.  
Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen suchte er den Innenhof mit seinen Augen ab und hätte seinen Beobachter beinahe übersehen. In einem dunklen Seitengang sah er blondes zotteliges Haar aufleuchten.  
Kyuuzou lehnte gegen einen der Holzbalken, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sein Gesicht wie immer ausdruckslos.  
War er also wie erwartet nicht bei Ayamaro geblieben...  
Wenn Kyuuzou zu seinem Nachtlager wollte, musste er wohl oder übel an Kambei vorbei. Kleine Hoffnungsschimmer keimten in Kambei auf. Er würde die Chance garantiert nutzen, um Kyuuzou aufzuhalten und so das Mädchen höflich wieder wegschicken zu können.  
Doch Kyuuzou zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, sich in nächster Zeit von seinem Beobachtungsposten fortzubewegen.

Kambei ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
Beinahe väterlich schaute er auf das Mädchen herab.  
"Wie heißt Du?" fragte er sie.  
"Mein Name ist Midori, mein Herr." entgegnete sie ihm ohne den Blick zu heben.  
"Midori, ich weiß Dein Angebot sehr zu schätzen." verzweifelt suchte er nach den passenden Worten. "Aber ich erwarte noch die Rückmeldung eines Kameraden, der mir wichtige Informationen bringen wird. Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Dein Angebot ablehnen." Er hoffte inständig, dass sie ihm die Notlüge abnahm.

Im Grunde genommen war es auch keine richtige Notlüge. Er wusste, dass Kyuuzou sich solange nicht von der Stelle bewegen würde ehe das Mädchen nicht gegangen war, ob aus Höflichkeit oder Eigensinn.

"Wie Ihr wünscht." Sie verneigte sich vor ihm. Ihr Kimono raschelte leise bei ihren Schritten.  
Kambei wartete einen Augenblick bis die Schritte hinter papierenen Wänden verschwunden waren. Mit aller Ruhe goss er sich den restlichen Sake ein und wartete, ob er sich von der Dunkelheit trennen würde.  
Kyuuzou musste bereits gemerkt haben, dass seine Anwesenheit nicht unentdeckt geblieben war.

Kambei blieb unbeeindruckt sitzen.  
Er gewöhnte sich langsam an Kyuuzous eremitischem Verhalten. Auch wenn er es nicht befürwortete, so akzeptierte er es. Es unterstützte zwar nicht den Zusammenhalt der Gruppe, doch wusste er, dass man sich auf ihn verlassen konnte, wenn es zum Kampf gegen die Nobuseri kam.

Wieso hatte sich Kyuuzou dazu entschlossen, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen? Es war keine nötige Maßnahme gewesen, der Gruppe zu folgen, nur um Kambei letztendlich in einem finalen Kampf zu töten.  
Wollte er sicherstellen, dass Kambei seinen Auftrag überlebte, oder steckte mehr dahinter?

Kambei überlegte eine zeitlang und seine Gedanken endeten stets in ein und demselben Entschluss...

"Hast Du vor, dort ewig stehenzubleiben?" sagte er leise während seine Lippen den Rand des Schälchens berührten.  
Stille antwortete ihm.  
Geduldig wartete er auf eine Reaktion, falls eine eintreten sollte.  
Der Sake war bereits kalt als die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunterfloß. Er war schließlich so benommen, dass seine Glieder anfingen zu kribbeln. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass er nicht mehr so trinkfest war wie in früheren Jahren.

Entschlossenen Schrittes schälte sich der blonde Samurai endlich aus den Schatten.  
Kambei verzog den Mund zu einem dünnen, schelmischen Grinsen, bevor er erneut am Sake nippte - den Blick noch immer gesenkt.  
Die Schritte wurden langsamer je näher er Kambei kam, als wollte er es hinauszögern an ihm vorbeigehen zu müssen. Auch über diese Tatsache musste Kambei schmunzeln.

"Setz Dich." Mit einer halb angedeuteten Handbewegung wies er auf den Platz neben sich, vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt.

Kyuuzou setzte sich nicht auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz. Er bevorzugte es wie einige Stunden zuvor sich auf dem Gang niederzulassen und sich gegen das Geländer zu lehnen, mit dem Gesicht von Kambei abgewandt.

Kambei seufzte.  
Dem war wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Und doch war er von dem jungen Samurai fasziniert.  
Schweigend goss er ihm Sake ein und schob ihm das Schälchen zu, doch Kyuuzou reagierte nicht.

"Greif zu, ich lade Dich ein." forderte Kambei ihn auf und grinste als sein Gegenüber ablehnen wollte, sich jedoch seiner Manieren besann und innehielt.  
Dieser Samurai war ihm so ähnlich und doch ganz anders, dachte Kambei. Diese kriegerische Vollkommenheit zog ihn auf eine Art an, dass er - ganz gegen seine Natur - mehr über diesen Mann in Erfahrung bringen wollte.

Widerspenstig starrte Kyuuzou das Schälchen an. Er wusste, dass er die Einladung schlecht ausschlagen konnte. Der scharfe Duft stieg kribbelnd in seine Nase; auf seine Art verführerisch. Es war lange her, dass er das letzte Mal Sake getrunken hatte. Es machte einen schnell benommen und lenkte von den ursprünglichen Aufgaben eines wahren Samurais ab, weswegen er so gut wie nie Sake zu sich nahm. Doch nun...

Nur langsam griff er nach dem Schälchen. Das Mondlicht brach sich in der klaren Flüssigkeit und mit jeder Bewegung dehnten sich kleine kreisförmige Wellen über der glitzernden Oberfläche aus.

"Kampai!" rief Kambei, welcher jede seiner Bewegungen genauestens beobachtet hatte, und hielt sein frisch eingeschenktes Schälchen hoch.  
Kyuuzou zögerte nicht und tat es ihm gleich, doch so wie Kambei das Schälchen in einem Zug leerte brachte er es nicht fertig. Er setzte das Schälchen an seine Lippen und benetzte damit seine Zunge, dessen Fasern sich bei dem bitteren Geschmack zusammenzogen. Doch für einen Rückzieher war es jetzt zu spät. Um seine Selbstschätzung zu bewahren, gab er sich einen Ruck und trank es aus. Beißend brannte es sich in seine Kehle und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht zu schütteln und seinem Gegenüber wissen zu lassen, dass er keinen Alkohol gewöhnt war.

Doch Kambei war es trotz aller Bemühungen nicht entgangen.  
Seine Augen blitzten verschmitzt als seine Gedanken für eine Sekunde eine andere Richtung einschlugen. Doch wollte er nichts überstürzen.  
Von Minute zu Minute wurde das Bedürfnis unerträglicher etwas persönlichere Informationen aus dem Krieger herauszukitzeln. Er wusste, dass Kyuuzou derjenige sein würde, welcher dazu imstande wäre, ihn zu töten. Allein das war schon Grund genug für ihn, mehr zu erfahren. Doch über das "wie" war er sich noch nicht im Klaren. Immerhin hatte er ihn dazu bringen können, sich zu ihm zu gesellen.  
Vielleicht ließ sich mit etwas mehr Sake die eingefrorene Zunge des stummen Samurais auftauen.  
Doch zuerst gab es wichtigeres...

"Ich habe einige Fragen, die ich Dir stellen möchte." fing Kambei. "Es werden einige Fragen darunter sein, die Du nicht beantworten kannst oder willst. Es ist Dir also freigestellt, ob Du darauf antworten möchtest oder nicht." Mit Blickkontakt vergewisserte er sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit. "Zu allererst wäre zu klären, wie weit wir Ayamaro trauen können. Du als sein ehemaliger Leibwächter müsstest darüber am besten bescheid wissen." sagte er während er nachschenkte.

Kyuuzou verzog diesmal keine Mine als er das Schälchen ergriff und es mit einem Male leerte.  
"Ayamaro ist ein verweichlichter Adeliger auf der Flucht. Von Verteidigung und Angriff hat er genauso wenig Ahnung wie von den meisten Dingen, die während meiner Zeit in seinem Palast geschahen. In seinem verängstigten Zustand würde er Dir alles erzählen, von dem er annimmt, dass es wahr ist, nur weil es ihm so gesagt wurde. Ob es tatsächlich stimmt, kann nicht einmal er uns sagen. Allerdings..." Er hielt für einen Moment inne und betrachtete das weiße leere Schälchen als sei es ein bedeutungsvoller Schatz. Kambei schaute auf. "Allerdings kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen, dass er Dir nur die Dinge erzählt, die Du hören möchtest. Dient es dem Zweck, ist der Weg zur Lüge leichter als der zur Wahrheit." Kyuuzou ließ die Hand mit dem Schälchen schlaff in seinen Schoß fallen und suchte nun direkten Blickkontakt mit Kambei. "Auf der anderen Seite ist er schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass sein Leben auf dem Spiel steht und wir die einzigen sind, die ihm helfen können."

"Hm..." Kambei dachte kurz nach während er an seinem Sake nippte. "Also können wir ihm im Grunde genommen nur begrenzt vertrauen. Das ist nicht gut."  
Der Alkohol wärmte ihn allmählich von innen und vernebelte für einen Moment seine Gedanken. Sein Blick tastete forschend den schmalen muskulösen Körper Kyuuzous ab. Kinnlange dicke blonde Strähnen hingen wie ein Schleier vor seinem Gesicht und verdeckten halb die aufmerksamen, rot leuchtenden Augen. Sein Mantel fiel dunkelrot wie das Blut seiner Opfer geschmeidig über seine Schultern, wandt sich eng um Brust und Arme bis es sich wie eine Blutlache um ihn herum ausbreitete.  
Kaum merklich hob und senkte sich seine Brust in einem beinahe friedlichen Rhythmus. Den rechten Arm über das Geländer gehängt, das rechte Bein dagegen gelehnt. Es schien fast so als würde er sich endlich entspannen.  
Doch blieben seine Blicke nicht unbemerkt. Irritiert beobachtete Kyuuzou ihn und zwang ihn aus der Dunkelheit seiner Gedanken wieder aufzutauchen.

Stumm forderte Kambei das Schälchen von Kyuuzou und schenkte nach.  
"Was weißt Du über die Nobuseri?" fragte er ihn während er seine eigene Schale füllte.

"Nicht viel." antwortete er und starrte auf sein Spiegelbild in der kleinen Schale; und mit einem Seitenblick zu Kambei: "Es gehörte nicht zu meinem Aufgabenbereich, mich in politische Angelegenheiten einzumischen."

"Ok, dann erzähl mir etwas über Ukyou." sagte er und nippte an seinem Sake, doch Kyuuzou blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Verwundert schaute Kambei auf und war sich sicher, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein undefinierbar scharfes Aufflackern in Kyuuzous Augen gesehen zu haben. Für einen Moment ballte er die rechte Hand zu einer Faust und mied jeglichen Blickkontakt. Kambei überlegte kurz. Auch wenn es für Kyuuzou ein unangenehmes Thema zu sein schien, entschied er sich nachzuhaken: "Woher kommt er? Wie muss man ihn ein..."

"Ukyou ist gefährlich." unterbrach er ihn und blickte ihm mit einem scharfen Funkeln entgegen. "Er weiß, welche Macht ihm zu Füßen liegt, und er weiß davon Gebrauch zu machen. Wer ihn als einen unwissenden Nichtsnutz einstuft wird schnell eines besseren belehrt." Und somit sah er die Frage als beantwortet und schwieg in die Nacht hinein.

Ukyou war scheinbar kein gutes Gesprächsthema.  
Kambei trank genüsslich seinen Sake aus und ließ sich von der Wirkung für einen Moment gleiten. Er merkte wie der Alkohol ihm langsam zu Kopfe stieg.  
Eine Windbrise frischte seine erhitzten Wangen auf. Dankbar für die Kühle schloss er für einen Moment die Augen, Kyuuzous letzte Worte noch im Gedächtnis wiederhallend. Viel mehr würde wohl nicht aus ihm herauszubekommen sein. Er musste sich damit abgeben.  
Doch irgend etwas störte ihn. Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet oder schwang in Kyuuzous Stimme tatsächlich noch etwas anderes als vollkommene Gleichgültigkeit?

Gerade als er nachschenken wollte, bemerkte er, dass die Flasche leer war. Enttäuscht stellte er die Flasche und sein Schälchen zurück auf das Tablett während Kyuuzou immer noch auf die Lichtreflexionen auf der Oberfläche des Reisweins starrte.

Im Hof war es still.  
Leise plätscherte der Bach vor sich hin, der unter den aneinandergereihten Häusern entlanglief. Der Halbmond war nun an seinem höchsten Punkt direkt über dem Hotaru angelangt und hüllte es in ein schleierhaft milchiges Licht. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Kyuuzou. Der Mond umrandete seine Silhouette mit einer silbernen Korona. Sein blondes Haar schien das Mondlicht aufzusaugen und geheimnisvoll darin zu glitzern. Seine Augen waren zwei funkelnde Rubine inmitten tiefschwarzer Schatten. Seine Haut erschien dadurch noch blasser als sie ohnehin bereits war.

Und Kambei...  
Weit unter dem Dach, wo er saß, reichten die Fänge des Mondgeflechts nicht hin. Trübe Dunkelheit umgab ihn und seine Gedanken wie ein dichter Schleier. Von den immer währenden Selbstzweifeln war nur noch ein leises Echo übriggeblieben, welches mehr und mehr im Rauschen des Reisweins versiegte; und im Fluß des Weins schweiften seine Gedanken ins Nichts. Ohne es zu bemerken, starrte er Kyuuzou unverhohlt an. Seine Augen funkelten klar durch trübe Schatten und sein starrender Blick blieb nicht unbemerkt.  
Gleichgültig beobachtete Kyuuzou ihn aus dem Blickwinkel während er das letzte Schälchen Sake leerte.

Die Stille wurde unerträglich und Kambei gingen die Fragen im benebelten Zustand unter. Es blieben ihm nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder das Gespräch war beendet, denn ohne weiteren Sake konnte er Kyuuzou bestimmt nicht zu einer größeren Unterhaltung überreden, oder jemand musste für Nachschub sorgen. Da er Kyuuzou schlecht fragen konnte, war die Entscheidung bereits beschlossene Sache bevor er den Gedanken zuende führen konnte.

"Ich komme gleich wieder." sagte Kambei, erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging den Gang hinunter ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass Kyuuzou auf ihn warten würde. Das wäre die Gelegenheit für ihn, einem längeren Gespräch zu entgehen und einfach zu verschwinden, war er doch sonst immer verschwiegen. Doch etwas in seinem Inneren sagte Kambei, dass er das Gespräch mit Gewissheit würde weiterführen können, und zwar noch in dieser Nacht... wohin auch immer das Gespräch führen würde.

Kyuuzou hörte die Schritte noch lange nachdem Kambei in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Verstohlen sah er auf den leeren Platz, welcher ihm zuvor angeboten wurde, und begann schließlich seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

Der Gang führte Kambei zwangsläufig an mehreren Gästesälen vorbei, in denen noch eifrig getrunken und gelacht wurde. Es wunderte ihn wenig und ohne es weiter zu registrieren ging er an den grölenden Gesellschaften vorbei direkt zu den hinteren Räumen, wo sich die Küche befand.  
Geschäftiges Treiben drang aus der offenen Tür hinaus. Es duftete herrlich nach Omaki und Sobanudeln, dass Kambei sich beinahe in Versuchung geführt sah. In der Küche knieten mehrere Mädchen um eine große Kochstelle mit drei großen Töpfen und taten dafür Sorge, dass nichts anbrannte. Die Mädchen waren einfach gekleidet, schmucklos und nicht so übertrieben geschminkt wie so manche andere Frau im Gasthaus. Für die Küchenarbeit wäre das völlig unnötig gewesen. Gleich vor den Töpfen stand ein langer dunkler Eichentisch auf denen eifrig gehackt, geschnitten und geschält. Der Tisch wies etliche Abnutzungen und Kerben auf. Andere - darunter auch junge Diener - arrangierten die Mahlzeiten auf den Tabletts auf meisterhafte Weise zu kleinen Kunstwerken, um sie den Mädchen zum Servieren weiterzureichen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis man ihn bemerkte.  
Einer der Diener, welcher dem Eingang am nächsten war, kam auf ihn zu, verneigte sich tief vor ihm; wagte es kaum seinen Blick zu erwidern.

"Entschuldigt, mein Herr. Kann ich etwas für Euch tun?" Er nestelte nervös an seiner vergilbten Schürze herum.

"Ich habe mich für die Störung zu entschuldigen." warf Kambei ein und ignorierte die Proteste des kleinen Dieners. "Ich möchte nur nach etwas mehr Sake fragen."

Der Diener sah ihn verwirrt an. Er fragte sich, ob der Herr bereits bezahlt hatte oder überhaupt zahlungsfähig war, doch traute er sich nicht danach zu fragen.

"Das geht in Ordnung, Masao." Der Diener schrak beim Klang der Stimme merklich zusammen. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung drehte er sich zur Quelle herum und verneigte sich noch hastiger. "Yukina-sama!"

"Der Herr ist mein Gast. Schenk ihm soviel Sake ein, wie er verlangt." Yukina sah wie immer bezaubernd aus. Ihre Stimme klang so geschmeidig wie ein zartes Windspiel am seidenen Faden. Es stand außer Frage, warum Shichirouji sich hier niedergelassen hatte. Federleichte Schritte brachten sie ihm näher und sie verneigte sich leicht und anmutig. "Kambei-sama, gibt es noch etwas, wonach es Euch verlangt?"

Kambei lächelte. Der Nebel um seine Gedanken hatte seine volle Blüte erreicht. Doch...  
"Nein, nur Sake."

"Ihr habt Midori-chan zurückgewiesen. Hat sie Euch nicht gefallen?" Ihre Offenheit überraschte ihn ein wenig und er fühlte sich leicht überrumpelt als er nach einer Erklärung suchte.

"Ganz im Gegenteil, sie ist ein anmutendes Kind, doch kann ich Euer Angebot nicht während meines Auftrages annehmen."  
Letzten Endes war dies nicht die beste Ausrede, welche ihm je in den Sinn gekommen war, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck.

"Verzeiht, dass ich gefragt habe. Es erschien mir nur ungewöhnlich." entschuldigte sie sich und senkte beschämt den Blick.  
"Nun, wieviel Sake wünscht der Herr?" fragte sie, nachdem er auf ihre Entschuldigung nur schweigend geantwortet hatte.

"Ich denke, dass vier Flaschen reichen sollten." antwortete er ihr und erntete erstaunte Blicke. "Es ist nicht alles für mich allein." versuchte er seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu reden. "Aber ich befürchte, dass mein Kamerad nicht trinkfest genug ist und das meiste wieder an mich zurückgehen wird." Er lachte ein paar Mal kräftig aus dem Bauch heraus und hoffte inständig darauf, ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Menge abzulenken.

"Wie Ihr wünscht." sie verneigte sich erneut vor Kambei und wandte sich an Masao, dem Diener, der wie erstarrt das Gespräch verfolgt hatte.  
"Du hast es gehört, Masao. Bring unserem Gast vier Flaschen Sake."

"Ja, Yukina-sama!" Er verneigte sich mehrmals vor beiden und verschwand in der Vorratskammer.

"Möchtet Ihr vielleicht auch eine Wärmeplatte für den Fall, dass Euer Sake kalt wird?"

"Das wäre eine gute Idee."

Nachdem Masao den heißen Sake, saubere Schälchen und eine der besagten Platten auf einem Tablett hergebracht hatte, verabschiedete sich Kambei. Yukina wollte ihm Masao noch hinterherschicken, damit er das Tablett für ihn trug, doch Kambei lehnte dankend ab.  
Mit neugierigen Blicken sahen sie ihm nach. Yukina hätte gerne Mäuschen gespielt, um zu erfahren, mit wem Kambei eine solche Menge Sake trinken wollte. Doch war ihre Anwesenheit an anderen Orten erforderlich. Enttäuscht machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Auf dem Rückweg hörte Kambei Kikuchyos schrille Stimme aus einem der papiernen Zimmer grölen. Dem Klang zufolge hatte er eine Menge Spaß und war hörbar angeheitert. Er hoffte, Kikuchyo würde diese Nacht von der Gruppe fernbleiben. Würde der Robosamurai im gemeinsamen Schlafraum auftauchen, würde das Kyuuzou garantiert schneller verscheuchen als er ihn zum bleiben hatte überreden können. Vermutlich machte er sich unnötig darüber Gedanken und Kyuuzou war längst fort.

Als er im Gang zu seinem Quartier stand war er allerdings angenehm überrascht. Kyuuzou hatte sich auf dem Platz niedergelassen, den er ihm zuvor angeboten hatte. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu sehr verblüfft zu wirken.  
Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen führte er seinen Weg fort.

Kyuuzou würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes als Kambei das Tablett zwischen ihnen abstellte und sich wieder auf seinen Platz sinken ließ.  
Wortlos begann er wieder dort, wo sie aufgehört hatten und goß ihm und sich selbst heißen Sake ein.  
Stille umwob beide wie ein Kokon.  
Da Ukyou kein gutes Thema zu sein schien, musste Kambei ein anderes finden, um wieder mit seinem schweigsamen Gegenüber ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Kyuuzou saß regungslos da als wenn nichts geschehen wäre. Nicht einmal das Sakeschälchen war seines Blickes würdig. Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er da wie ein meditierender Mönch.  
Kambei seufzte innerlich und goss den Sake seine Kehle hinunter ohne vorher den Trinkspruch über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Von leichter Enttäuschung betrübt stellte er das Schälchen wieder zurück auf das Tablett. Er hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, enttäuscht zu sein. Kyuuzou war schließlich dageblieben, und auch wenn er ihn zu ignorieren schien, war dies seine eigenwillige Art, ihm seinen Respekt zu zeigen. Sein Schweigen machte ihn zu dem, was er war und was ihn von den anderen unterschied. Obwohl Kambei nichts über ihn wusste, war er ihm in seinen Handlungen vertrauter als manch anderer. Doch allein diese Vertrautheit gab Kambei nicht Befriedigung genug. Er wollte wissen, was sich hinter der Fassade verbarg, ob sich diese Seelenverwandtschaft vertiefen oder ob sie sich doch von Grund auf unterscheiden würden..

"Wie alt bist Du?"

Ob Kyuuzou die Frage zu persönlich war oder ob er gar von dieser plötzlichen intimen Frage überrascht war, ließ sich schlecht von seinen versteinerten Gesichtszügen ablesen.  
Unbeantwortet verrauchte die Frage zwischen ihnen, als wenn sie nie ausgesprochen worden wäre. Kambei versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch kam er nicht gegen den Drang an, ihn genauer und direkter zu beobachten. Etwas hatte sich an Kyuuzous Erscheinung geändert, aber er konnte der Veränderung keinen reellen Namen geben.

Sein Mantel umgab seinen schlanken Körper wie ein blutroter, faltenloser Kokon, fast fließend warf er sich von seinen Hüften auf die Tatamimatten. Die Augen geschlossen, das Kinn zur Brust gezogen. Sein Haar fiel ihm in dicken Strähnen über sein Gesicht, dass es beinahe alles bedeckte.

Kambei fragte sich allmählich, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihm Sake einzuschenken. Vielleicht hatte er es nicht vertragen. Dennoch hätte er es jederzeit ablehnen und es erklären können... Nein, er hätte es nicht ablehnen können. Das wäre unhöflich gewesen, dachte sich Kambei. Er war überrascht als Kyuuzou doch genügend Manieren aufbringen konnte, um seine Einladung nicht abzuschlagen. Letzten Endes wäre die Schuld bei Kambei zu suchen, sollte Kyuuzou die Nacht damit verbringen, das Hotaru in seinem Rausch kurz und klein zu hacken.  
Verärgert über sich selbst verzog der den Mund... unmerklich.

"Siebenundzwanzig." kam es schließlich über Kyuuzous Lippen.

"Siebenundzwanzig!"

Kyuuzou starrte ihn als Antwort auf diese skeptische Frage an.

"Das ist sehr jung für jemanden, der im Krieg gekämpft hat."

"Ich war 19 als mein Vater fiel. Ich habe unter ihm gedient, und als er starb war es meine Pflicht, seinen Platz einzunehmen bis der Krieg vorüber war."

"Wie war der Name Deines Vaters?"

Kyuuzou schluckte unweigerlich.  
"Minomoto Yoshiaki."

"Minomoto Yoshiaki?" Kambei fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Kinnbart. "Ich kannte ihn. Vor meiner Zeit als Kommandant war er mein Vorgesetzter. Er war ein gerechter Mann. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er einen Sohn hat."

Kyuuzou blickte zu Boden.  
"Er... er sprach nicht oft über familiäre Angelegenheiten."  
Seine Mine verzog sich sichtlich . Vergrabene Gedanken schrien danach an die Oberfläche zu dringen.

"Warum sollte jemand einen Grund haben, einen so exzellenten Sohn zu verschweigen?"

Kyuuzou schien einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst zu führen. Seine Atmung wurde unregelmäßig und schwer, so als wäre seine Brust zwischen monströsen Gestein eingeengt. Glitzernde Adern schienen auf seiner Stirn durch das blonde Haar. Der rollende Stein war durch die Oberfläche gebrochen und warf noch seine Ringe auf dem aufgewühlten Wasser während er langsam dem Grund entgegensank.

"Es ist schwer den Ansprüchen des eigenen Vaters nachzukommen." fing Kambei an zu erzählen. "Mein Vater war sehr streng und erwartete strikten Gehorsam. Er ließ mich manchmal daran zweifeln, dass ihm auch nur ein Funken menschlicher Gefühle innewohnte. Doch im Nachhinein betrachtet war er stolz auf jeden von uns, und er wollte es uns nicht zeigen, damit wir uns nicht auf unseren Erfolgen ausruhten. Wäre er nicht stolz auf mich gewesen, so hätte er mir nicht all sein Wissen beigebracht."

"Mein Vater hat mir nie gesagt, er wäre stolz auf mich..." Kyuuzou stockte.

"Vielleicht hat er es nicht gesagt, aber es gedacht?"

"Nein, er..." von vergessenen Emotionen beladen suchte Kyuuzou nach Worten. "Er hat nicht darüber geschwiegen; er hat mir mit deutlichen Worten klargemacht, dass ich seiner nicht würdig sei."  
Er hielt einen Moment inne, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen.  
"Wäre ich nicht sein einziger Sohn gewesen, hätte er mich mit Freuden verstoßen."

Ein Moment unangenehmer Stille entstand.  
Benommen griff Kyuuzou nach dem Schälchen. Der Sake war bereits kalt.

"Du sagtest, Du warst Kommandant... Welche Einheit hast Du befohlen?" wollte Kyuuzou wissen.

"Das zweite Bataillon nördlich nahe der Grenzen. Shichirouji war mein erster Offizier."

"Dann warst Du es, der den Rückzug befohlen hat." stellte Kyuuzou beinahe erstaunt fest.

Kambei nickte langsam.  
"Die Situation war aussichtslos. Weiterkämpfen hätte den Tod für das restliche Bataillon bedeutet. Ich bat Shichirouji, ein Ablenkungsmaneuver zu fliegen, um möglichst vielen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Das Maneuver sollte nicht nur zur Flucht dienen. Shichirouji und ich waren das ewige Kämpfen leid. Wir wussten, dass die Zeit der Samurai ein Ende gefunden hatte. Was ist schon ein Samurai ohne Krieg, ohne Kampf, ohne Ehre?"

"Was ist dann passiert?" fragte Kyuuzou.  
Hatte Kambei ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus herausgelockt?

"Ich fand ihn in den Trümmern. Sein linker Arm war von der Schulter an abgetrennt, aber er lebte noch. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als eine noch funktionierende Rettungskapsel zu suchen und ihn in Tiefschlaf zu versetzen. Nachdem ich die Kapsel in den Fluss gelassen hatte, war ich bereit zu sterben. Ich bemerkte erst da, dass mein Rüstung voller Blut war."  
Nachdenklich schaute Kambei auf seine beiden Hände so als wenn er noch das Blut daran kleben sehen konnte.  
"Schließlich verlor ich das Bewusstsein. Ich dachte, ich würde auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben, doch irgendwann erwachte ich wieder und war an einem mir völlig fremden Ort. Meine Wunden waren vernäht und verbunden und man pflegte mich solange bis ich wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte."  
Verbittert biss Kambei die Zähne zusammen.  
"Von da an habe ich mir geschworen, erst dann zu sterben, wenn alle Nobuseri ausgelöscht worden sind. Ha! Du wirst lachen, weil das ein absolut unmögliches Ziel ist... Aber ich werde nicht eher ruhen können, bis ich alles in meiner Macht stehende getan habe, um meinem Ziel näherzukommen. Shichirouji und all die anderen sollen nicht umsonst gelitten haben!"  
Kambei verstummte.

"Wieviel..." fing Kyuuzou an und zögerte. "Wieviel bedeutet Dir Shichirouji?"

Stutzig von der Frage blickte Kambei sein Gegenüber an, fing aber dann doch an zu erzählen: "Shichirouji und ich sind Seelenverwandte, wir verstanden uns gleich vom ersten Augenblick an. Shichirouji und ich..."  
Er beobachtete, wie Kyuuzou sich selbst eingoss und zum trinken ansetzte. Er hatte darauf gewartet. "Wir waren Liebhaber."

Kyuuzou trank weiter ohne das Schälchen einmal abzusetzen.  
Das hatte Kambei nicht erwartet. Er hatte sich zumindest auf ein Verschlucken von Kyuuzous Seite gefasst gemacht, aber eine Nullreaktion hätte er sich nicht vorstellen können. Also redete Kambei weiter:

"Wir waren unzertrennlich. Den Schwur gegen die Nobuseri machte ich seinetwegen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er in der Rettungskapsel überleben würde. Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, ihn nie wieder lebend zu Gesicht zu bekommen."

Kurz lauschte er dem Zirpen der Zikaden außerhalb des Hofes und schien mit seinen Gedanken abzuschweifen in eine andere Zeit.

"Bevor der Krieg ausbrach wollten wir ein Zeichen für unser Bündnis setzen. Nicht die üblichen Dinge wie Ketten oder Ringe." Er zog den weißen Handschuh von seiner rechten Hand und strich nachdenklich über den Handrücken bevor er Kyuuzou ein sternförmiges Branding mit einem kleinen Kreis in der Mitte offenbarte.  
Neugierig starrte Kyuuzou auf die Narben.  
"Shichirouji hatte seins auf der linken Hand, die er jetzt leider nicht mehr hat. Folglich bin ich es allein, der an den alten Zeiten festhält. Selbst Shichirouji hat ein neues Leben angefangen."

Er goss sich noch mehr Sake die Kehle hinunter und ließ den Alkohol auf seine Sinne wirken. Die Frage, warum er Kyuuzou all dies erzählte, verhallte unbeachtet in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins.  
Vielleicht war es genau das, wofür er all die Jahre weitergelebt hatte.  
Dass er und Kyuuzou sich begegnet waren, konnte kein Zufall gewesen sein.

"Sag, Kyuuzou... wartet jemand auf Dich?"

Die Frage kam so überraschend, dass er sich diesmal am Alkohol verschluckte.  
Überrumpelt wischte er sich den Sake aus den Mundwinkeln.

"Nein..." antwortete er leise. "Es wartet niemand mehr auf mich."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Meine Mutter starb als ich noch klein war. Mein Vater war der einzige Blutsverwandte, an den ich mich erinnern kann. Als er fiel gab es nur noch eine Person, die auch mich hätte warten können..."

Kambei fuhr sich verwirrt durch den Bart.  
"Was ist aus dieser Person geworden?"

Kyuuzou schien erneut zu zögern.  
Noch nie hatte ihn jemand ernsthaft eine Frage über sein Privatleben gestellt, und wenn, dann hatten sie nur Interesse vorgeheuchelt, um der peinlichen Stille zu entkommen. Kambeis Wissensdrang verwirrte ihn jede Minute mehr, und er konnte diesmal nicht zwischen Heuchelei und Wahrheit entscheiden. Der Sake hatte seine Sinne bereits zu sehr benebelt.

"Ich habe diese... Person... getötet." kam es ruhig über seine Lippen.

"Warum...!" brach es aus einem erstaunten Kambei nach einer Weile heraus.

"Wir kämpften Seite an Seite, und obwohl er mir untergeben war, empfand ich ihn als ebenbürtig. Es war Zufall, dass wir uns begegnet waren. Vielleicht war es das einzig positive, was mir meine Beziehung zu meinem Vater eingebracht hatte...  
Als der Befehl zum Rückzug kam, wollte ich nicht aufhören. Ich wollte weiterkämpfen. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dass die letzten fünf Jahre kein Ergebnis gebracht hatten; also ignorierte ich den Befehl und ließ meine volle Wut an den Nobuseri aus."

Sinnierend schweifte sein Blick in die Ferne als könne er das Schlachtfeld von einst und dessen Geschehen dort beobachten.

"Vom Leichtsinn getrieben hätte ich dort vermutlich noch am selben Tag mein Leben gelassen, hätte er mir nicht von hinten eins übergezogen."

Stumme Blicke irrten umher.

"Als ich das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte war der Krieg vorbei, und ich lag in einer dreckigen Absteige auf einem fleckigen Futon; in einem Raum, wo die Tatamimatten niedergetreten waren, dass sich der Boden vor lauter Wogen wellte. Wir hatten weder Geld, noch besaßen wir irgend etwas Handfestes. Der Hof, den mir mein Vater widerwillig vererbt hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Da wo er einst stand, lagen nur noch Staub und Trümmer.

Das Zimmer konnten wir noch mit kleinen Tätigkeiten bezahlen wie Holzhacken oder Botengänge erledigen, aber auf Dauer hätten wir uns so nicht über Wasser halten können.

Und da kam Ayamaro ins Spiel.  
Er fragte nicht nach unserer Vergangenheit, wir nicht nach seinen Geschäften. So engagierte er uns..."

Es schien als wollte er weitererzählen, doch irgend etwas hinderte ihn daran. Beinahe abwesend starrte er immer noch ins Leere.

"Ihr hättet woanders Arbeit finden können... Warum ausgerechnet Ayamaro?" fragte Kambei.

"Es war mir im Grunde genommen egal, wo wir arbeiten. Mir war es wichtig, meine Fähigkeiten einsetzen zu können und dabei ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. Auch die Bezahlung spielte für mich keine Rolle. Im Grunde genommen war er es, der dem Coup zugestimmt hatte..."

"Du hast ihn also für Dich entscheiden lassen?" unterbrach ihn Kambei.

Sprachlos starrte Kyuuzou ihn wie ein ertapptes Tier an.  
"Warum fragst Du das alles?"

"Tut mir leid... Ich wollte Dich nicht in die Ecke drängen." entschuldigte sich Kambei und goss ihm zur Wiedergutmachung heißen Sake ein, der schon die ganze Zeit auf der Wärmeplatte vor sich hinköchelte. "Ich möchte nur etwas mehr über meinen Mörder erfahren."

Sein entgeisteter Ausdruck blieb auf seinem Gesicht wie eine zweite Haut haften. Stumm verlangte er nach einer weiteren Erklärung, anscheinend genügte ihm das Gesagte noch nicht.

"Ich habe Dir bereits zu Anfang eröffnet, dass ich Dir Fragen stellen werde, die Du wohlmöglich nicht beantworten möchtest. Du kannst jederzeit davon Gebrauch machen, wenn es Dir danach beliebt." fügte er hinzu.

"Schon gut." Kyuuzou überlegte. "Es hat bisher noch niemand nach meinem Privatleben gefragt."

"Sprichst Du deswegen so selten?"

Kyuuzou war überrascht, dass Kambei sich so eingehend mit seinem Verhalten beschäftigte, und doch zugleich etwas peinlich berührt.

"Überflüssiges Gerede ist Zeitverschwendung."

Plötzlich blitzten seine Augen eiskalt in der Dunkelheit und Kambei befürchtete, er würde wieder in seine alte Verschwiegenheit zurückfallen.

"Also ist das, was wir gerade tun, überflüssig." stellte Kambei halb fragend fest.

"Ich..." ungewollt geriet er in Erklärungsnot. "Ich... weiß es nicht."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rieb sich die Oberarme als wäre ihm kalt und mied jeglichen Augenkontakt.

"Es ist eigenartig." sagte er schließlich.

"So?" Zufrieden stellte Kambei fest, dass Kyuuzous Fassade weiter bröckelte und die Risse immer länger wurden. "Das ist es vielleicht nur, weil Du nicht daran gewöhnt bist." Erneut füllte er beide Schälchen mit Sake und wartete bis Kyuuzou sein Schälchen in die Hand nahm bevor er selbst trank. Heiß brannte sich der Alkohol seinen Weg durch Kambeis Kehle. "Vermutlich ist das unsere letzte Chance, etwas voneinander zu erfahren." fügte er hinzu. "Die Zeit drängt und wir müssen zurück zum Dorf bevor es wieder angegriffen wird. Deswegen bin ich froh, wenn ich einen Moment Ruhe abzweigen kann, um mich zu sammeln oder wie gerade jetzt ein Sake mit einem würdigen Kammeraden zu trinken, der ähnliche Bedürfnisse hat, es sich aber nicht eingestehen will." Den letzten Teil des Satzes sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und war über Kyuuzous verstörten Ausdruck erfreut. Er genoss diesen Augenblick für einen Moment, bevor er das Gespräch wieder in die gewollte Bahn umlenkte.

"War die Person, der Du sehr wichtig warst, der Samurai mit der Brille und dem gelben Mantel, der uns mit einer Garde Nobuseri hinter Metal City überraschte?"

Kyuuzou zögerte.

"Ja..."

"Hast Du ihn geliebt?"

Schrecken zog sich über Kyuuzous Gesicht wie ein grauer Schleier und ließ jegliche Farbe von seiner Haut weichen. Das Blut gefror in seinen Adern. Sein Herz schlug bis zu seinem Hals hinauf. Kleine glitzernde Perlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

"Ich..." begann er stotternd. "Ich denke, er hat mich nur ausgenutzt."

Nur halb zufrieden fuhr Kambei sich mit seinen Fingern durch den Bart. Langsam begann das Gespräch die Entwicklung anzunehmen, die er schon lange im Auge gehabt hatte.

"Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage." entgegnete er ihm.

In die Ecke gedrängt suchte er nach Ausflüchten. Er wollte niemanden mehr so nah an sich heranlassen und Kambei war gerade im Begriff, seine Mauer zu durchbrechen.  
Irgendwie musste er sich doch herausreden können.  
Ihm war klar, dass er sich verraten würde, ginge er einfach wortlos davon. Die Hände in seinen Schoß gelegt verkrallte er sich unbewusst in seinem Mantel und biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Du brauchst nicht zu antworten." sagte Kambei schließlich. "Deine Reaktion ist Antwort genug."

Geschlagen sah Kyuuzou den Tatsachen ins Auge.  
Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Kambei so vieles so einfach aus ihm herauslocken konnte.

"Wenn Du ihn geliebt hast... warum hast Du ihn dann umgebracht?" wollte Kambei wissen auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Schweigen seine Antwort war. Er hatte bereits mehr erreicht, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Einen Versuch war es immerhin wert.

Kyuuzou überlegte erneut wie er dieser Frage entgehen konnte, entschied sich dann doch anders. Wortlos schlug er seinen Mantel zur Seite, zog sein Hemd hoch, worunter sich tiefrot eine lange Narbe an seiner rechten Taille entlangschlängelte.

Erstaunt starrte Kambei auf den roten Streifen, der sich wie ein blutiger Fluss über die kalkweiße Haut zog, und verspürte den Drang, es zu berühren.  
"War er das?"

Kyuuzou vermummte sich wieder bevor Kambei ihn berühren konnte.  
"Das ist das Letzte, was mir von ihm blieb, zusammen mit all den anderen Narben auf meinem Rücken, die mich für immer daran erinnern werden..."

"Hat er das allein getan?" gelähmt durch diese Tatsache, konnte Kambei seinen Mund nicht daran hindern, schneller zu sein als seine Gedanken. Er hätte es nicht aussprechen sollen.

Unerträgliche Gedanken verkrampften sich in Kyuuzous Kopf und er sah keinen anderen Weg als diese zu ertränken. Widerwillig goss er sich selbst Sake ein und schluckte es in einem Zug hinunter.  
Ätzend brannte es sich seinen Weg durch seine Kehle.

"Nein." Verbittert ballte er die Fäuste; Knöchel ragten weiß unter der Haut hervor. "Ukyou war dabei; er war der Ursprung allen Übels."  
Leises Knirschen entrann dem Schälchen in seiner Hand und kurz darauf brach es entzwei. Ungeachtet dessen schloss er die Scherben fest in seine Faust bis das Blut auf seinen Mantel tropfte.  
"Er nutzte jede Gelegenheit hinter Ayamaros Rücken, um mit uns seine perversen Spielchen zu treiben. Mal traf es Hyuugo, mal mich, oder uns beide zusammen... und wenn Ukyou nicht da war, machte Hyuugo weiter."  
Er schluckte als wenn er die Erinnerungen verbannen könnte.  
"Der Krieg hatte ihn verändert. Der Wandel vollzog sich langsam, dass ich es zuerst nicht wahrnahm.

Nein... Das stimmt nicht...  
Ich sah wie er sich veränderte... wollte es aber nicht wahr haben. Und so nahm ich es auf mich, auch wenn seine Perversionen immer ekliger wurden."

"Also hast Du ihn aufrichtig geliebt, sonst hättest Du ihm einen Laufpass gegeben und wärst gegangen." stellte Kambei fest.

"Liebe?" stellte Kyuuzou skeptisch in den Raum. "Ich weiß nicht, was Liebe ist; habe sie nie erfahren. Ich habe keine Liebe zu vergeben!"  
Blut sammelte sich in kleinen Lachen auf seinem Mantel.

"Woher willst Du wissen, dass Du keine Liebe zu vergeben hast, wenn Du nicht weißt, was Liebe ist?"

Beiläufig zog er sich seine Handschuhe aus und holte ein weißes Taschentuch aus seinem Mantelinneren. Er griff nach Kyuuzous Handgelenk ehe dieser darauf reagieren konnte und brachte ihn mit leichtem Druck dazu, seine Hand zu öffnen.

"Was...!" versuchte Kyuuzou zu protestieren, wurde aber sogleich mit sturem Ignorieren wieder zum Schweigen gebracht.

In der Dunkelheit konnte Kambei nicht viel erkennen.  
Das Blut glitzerte dunkelrot und die Scherben darin sahen aus wie eine Reihe kleiner Inseln. Er zog die am nächsten stehende Lampe näher heran. Die weißen Splitter hatten sich wie Messer tief ins Fleisch gebohrt. In pumpendem Rhythmus strömte das Blut aus den Schnittwunden. Er zögerte. Schließlich zog Kyuuzou seine Hand zurück als Kambei sich dazu anschickte, einen der Splitter herauszuziehen, doch Kambei fixierte das Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff, dass er es nicht mehr bewegen geschweige denn sich daraus befreien konnte.

"Halt still!" kommandierte Kambei während er den größten der vielen Splitter entfernte. Die Scherbe zog dünne Fleischfäden mit sich und riss die Wunde weiter auf. Der Blutstrom rann nun in dünnen Rinnsälen an seinem Handgelenk entlang und verlief sich in seinem Hemdsärmel. Er schob das Tablett unter die Hand und drehte die Handfläche nach unten, um die einzelnen Splitter darauffallen zu lassen, und den Rest schließlich von Hand zu entfernen.

Während der ganzen Prozedur hörte er keinen einzigen Laut von Kyuuzou, selbst dann nicht als er zur Desinfizierung einige Tropfen Sake über die offenen Schnitte träufelte. Mit dem Taschentuch verband er die Hand. Schnell brachen feuchte rote Flecken durch, aber das schien nicht weiter schlimm zu sein. Die Blutung würde gewiss bald stoppen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie kalt und knochig Kyuuzous Hand doch war.  
Die bloße Berührung seiner Haut jagte ihm einen Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper und er kam nicht gegen den Drang an, seine Hand in Kyuuzous zu legen und vorsichtig ihre Beschaffenheit zu erfühlen.  
Aus dem Blickwinkel beobachete er Kyuuzous Reaktion, doch konnte nichts dergleichen erkennen. Langsam schaute er auf und starrte in ein völlig verwirrtes Gesicht.

Die Blicke stumm ineinander verkeilt.  
Eine halbe Endlosigkeit wagte keiner von beiden sich zu bewegen.  
Kambeis Herz schlug höher und sein Blut geriet in Wallungen, die er nicht mehr zu unterdrücken imstande war. Er musste es jetzt herausfordern, oder würde nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben.

"Also?" griff er erneut die Unterredung wieder auf.

Der Schleier hob sich von Kyuuzous Blick, als wäre er aus einer Art Trance wieder erwacht. Fragend starrte er Kambei an. Der Kontext schien ihm auf einmal nicht mehr bewusst zu sein.

Kambei versuchte, seine innere Unruhe zu verbergen, welche doch jeden Augenblick zu bersten drohte. Er schloss die Augen und sammelte sich entschlossen. Seine Finger berührten dabei sanft Kyuuzous Handfläche. Er spürte das Blut zwischen ihnen pulsieren.

"Woher willst Du wissen, dass Du keine Liebe vergeben kannst, wenn Du nicht weißt, was Liebe ist?" wiederholte er die Frage.

Kyuuzou öffnete den Mund und formte einen stummen Schrei auf seinen Lippen. Worte, Erklärungen, ganze Abschnitte zogen an ihm vorbei und doch konnte er keinen Satz verfassen.

"Ich kann Dir zeigen, was Liebe ist." Er näherte sich dem Gesicht des blonden Samurais. Er konnte bereits den Atem des anderen auf seinen Wangen spüren als dieser an seinem Hals hinunterglitt. Es jagte ihm ein grausam folterndes Gefühl durch Mark und Bein.

Unwillkürlich zuckte Kyuuzou zurück und riss dabei seine Hand los.  
Doch auch das konnte Kambei nicht mehr aufhalten. Es konnte jetzt einfach kein Zurück mehr geben.

"Hast Du etwa Angst?" neckte Kambei ihn.  
Er nutzte die stetige Sprachlosigkeit Kyuuzous aus und schob eine Hand um dessen Taille; die andere wanderte an dessen Arm entlang, hinunter bis er seine Hand sanft umklammerte und die bloße Berührung von nackter Haut genoss. Mit dem Arm drückte er Kyuuzou näher an sich und wurde sogleich mit Widerstand konfrontiert. Auf eine Antwort wartend harrte er einige Augenblicke aus. In Kyuuzous Augen zeigte sich keine Angst, aber auch keine Sprachlosigkeit mehr. Er konnte es nicht in Worte formen, was er darin zu erkennen dachte und letztendlich spielte er seinen Versuch aus.  
Langsam näherte er sich seinem Gesicht. Kyuuzou blieb regungslos in seinen Armen; vor Schock gelähmt oder aus purer Provokation, er konnte es nicht sagen.  
Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich leicht. Er zitterte als er seine Hand leicht massierte. Sein heißer Atem strich über Kyuuzous weiße Haut und verlor sich in der unbändigen blonden Mähne.  
Die erhoffte Reaktion blieb aus. Sie waren sich nun so nah, dass Kambei die kleinen Härchen auf Kyuuzous Wange fühlen konnte. Seine Nasenspitze verfolgte sanft ein unsichtbares Muster darauf. Sein Atem bebte vor Ungeduld und Lust ehe er die Augen schloss und Kyuuzous Lippen mit den seinen besiegelte.

A/N: Na? Bin ich gemein oder bin ich gemein? lol  
Es geht demnächst weiter, wenn neue Kapitel erwünscht sind.


End file.
